A Bittersweet Life
by MysticXHope
Summary: Staying true to oneself is harder than imagined. Haruhi happens to wake in a distorted world where everything is different. A world where the host club never existed. A world where everyone lives the perfect life. For Haruhi, this life seems a bit too bittersweet. It's up to her to discover the truth behind this world and whether or not it truly is perfect.


_**Does perfection truly exist?**_

* * *

Our daily routines were coming to a close. Guests made their way to the doors. The hosts smiled and wished them their daily goodbyes. In retrospect, it was an ordinary day.

I looked out to the hosts; the same as ever. Nothing ever changes, does it?

Kyoya-senpai; scrolled through business transactions on his laptop while calculating the profits and losses of the day. Tamaki-senpai crazily went about his little fantasy world. The twins scattered through the room, making jokes and laughing it off, while Honey-senpai enjoyed a piece of cake, sitting next to a stoic Mori-senpai who quietly sat on the couch.

"HEY! HARUHI!" Tamaki-senpai called out, "we need to get more of that commoners' ramen!"

Was he serious? I, of course, was their little dog, the slave of the host club. A few months ago, I accidentally broke an 8 million yen vase, causing me to have a huge debt over my head.

Instead of paying them back, they, meaning Tamaki-senpai, decided that I should '_pay back with my body_'. I wasn't entirely mad, but it became a new pace in my life. The way things are run is crazy, and I'm still learning to handle it.

"Why? I'm pretty sure I brought a few packets the other day." I deadpanned.

"B-but... the customers loved it, and then we ran out."

A sigh was all you could ever get out of me. Tamaki-senpai and his wacky antics. "I'll bring it tom-"

"Why then?!" Tamaki-senpai gasped, as he ran to his 'emo corner'. Tamaki Suoh is the 'King' of our host club. He was the one who brought this club to life, and brought us all together.

"Just listen to me!" I shrieked. "I'll bring the ramen and whatnots tomorrow, plus the store isn't too far... actually let me go now." I decided to get it over with, as I began calming my voice down.

Kyoya rose his hand. "Haruhi, just bring them tomorrow. It's getting late, so you may head home."

"Thank you senpai," I bowed before making my way out. As I walked out, I felt a sensation of relief. These were the goons I was stuck with, always making me do whatever they ask.

* * *

_"HARUHI!" _

I felt a deep pressure push my chest.

_"HARUHI!"_ A feminine voice shrieked. The voice started to continuously call my name out.

Terrified, I began searching for it. I ran. I kept on running. I ran further and further. I had to get closer to the voice. "_HARUHI!_", it called out again. There was something to this voice that kept me from chasing it. It was its familiarity. With determination, I sprinted. My mind was set on reaching this mysterious voice. I had to.

Slowly and slowly, I was able to make out small bits. I was beginning to see what I was chasing after. It was a face; so familiar, so beautiful. It was a face I truly missed. I reached my hand out, wanting for her to grab ahold of me, wanting her to tell me she's still here.

"M-mom?-?!" I whispered, while tears fell on my cheek. "I missed you so much!" I began to tell her yet, her body was far away, too far away.

Please, please. I had to reach her. I needed to hold her tight yet she wasn't coming any closer. The closer I tried getting to her, the farther she got. It seemed hopeless. I already figured I was in a dream, but I still wanted - no, needed the chance to speak to mom's face.

From a distance, I saw her open her mouth, "_Haruhi?"_ She questioned as if I was still a child. With tears streaming off my face, I nodded endlessly, excitedly, willingly.

_"Life is a crazy thing," _ she chuckled, "_so whatever happens, please promise me that you'll always stay true to yourself._"

And with those few words, she disappeared.

* * *

**Hello friends! Thank you for joining me in the remake of my story "The Bittersweet World". This is by far the piece I am most proud of, and I wished to rewrite it, as my writing style has changed from last year. The story will be different from the original, as it is a remake. I did not want to write the exact thing, so old readers will not know what's next. The overall plot is the same, but things are changed (hopefully for the better). **

**Though its been a year since I wrote anything, I hope you all enjoy it! To my old AND new readers, thank you and please continue to read! **

**And as always, please review, follow and favorite! ((That is my inspiration to update faster... just letting y'all know :)/))**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB BELONGS TO BISCO HATORI AND FUNIMATION. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARATCERS, PLACES, ETC. USED. PLEASE ENJOY.**


End file.
